The Strangest Show on Earth
by all-things-skimmons
Summary: Slight AU Post S02E10 Cal arrives in chapter 6. What if Skye's search for her parents lead her to someone who has been right under her nose the entire time? Skye was changed in that temple. But how will Jemma take the news? Who is her real mother? Can they face it all together or will the truth break them apart due to events that follow?
1. Quarantine

**_New skimmons story._**

 ** _AU where Skye finds her mother, and she's closer to her than she thinks._** ** _Set in S02E11 from then onwards it is AU. (Cal doesn't appear in the first half of the series)_**

 ** _Will she accept who she is?_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as I am currently waiting for the email off of Joss Whedon telling me that I do…_**

 ** _Please leave a like/favourite and a comment as I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it…_**

 ** _Okay on to the story…_**

 ** _/_**

 ** _The Strangest Show on Earth_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Skye tossed and turned in her single bed as she lacked the warmth of Jemma. This bed wasn't home. It was fucking quarantine. She tossed again and opened her eyes to see Coulson watching her as her body refused to let her sleep.

"I can't sleep either." Coulson tried to make conversation as Skye laid there watching him.

"I need Jemma." Her voice was croaky from crying due to the death of Trip. "I shouldn't have gone down there. Trip would still be here if I didn't go."

"Skye, don't even think about blaming yourself. You went down for the right reasons. To stop Raina from going into that temple." Coulson's voice was stern, trying to convince Skye it wasn't her fault.

"How long did it take Mack to get out of quarantine?" Skye sat up. She needed a subject change.

"Pretty quickly." Coulson stood up and paced the length of the glass wall. "Whatever was in his system seemed to leave after the Obelisk was set off and then the earthquake came."

"Oh." Skye got back in bed and turned to face the wall full of medical supplies. It wasn't her intention to be rude, she wasn't in the mood for this. Skye needed Jemma's body to sleep on. She couldn't do this alone. Not now.

* * *

The next day Coulson was in his office with May when he received a call off of Jemma.

"Simmons? What's wrong?" His voice immediately showed concern.

"We found Raina, she's escaped and killed 2 agents and 3 are severely injured agents with cuts to the necks. I managed to get a few shots in her but-"

"Good." May interrupted.

" _But_ , none appeared to be fatal hits. She's gone, sir. I called because I know you put me in charge of destroying this temple, but I was hoping that I could come home early. The charges are already in place and the rest of the agents here can blow it up remotely. I want to come home to check on Skye, sir." Jemma's voice gained a demanding tone when she began to discuss coming home.

There was a brief pause due to Coulson looking over to May who gave him a curt nod.

"Come home, Jemma."

* * *

The quinjet landed and as soon as they base door opened, Jemma ran to Skye's quarantined area, gaining looks from other agents, whom she ignored.

Skye was talking to Bobbi and noticed she was being given a yellow bag full of things to entertain her while in quarantine. Jemma was grateful but there was a hint of jealousy that struck through her.

Jemma waited in the doorway until they were done with their conversation. She heard Bobbi call Skye 'a rockstar'. As Bobbi turned around, she caught Jemma's eye and gave her a brief nod before walking past her.

"Skye." Jemma's voice was soft and gentle.

Skye looked up from the contents of the bag. She'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Jemma!" Skye moved to the locked door of the quarantined area and smiled instantaneously. She placed her left hand on the glass. Jemma was back. _Her_ Jemma. "Trip's dead because of me." Skye's voice broke.

Jemma placed her right hand on the glass as if she could feel the warmth of Skye's palm. Even though it had been a few days, she missed the feeling and warmth of Skye.

"No. Don't believe that for one second. He went down there to rescue you and that's what he did." Jemma asked.

"I shouldn't have gone down there." As she said this Jemma retracted her hand and turned around and pulled out a sample of blood from her pocket.

"You were trying to stop Raina, Skye. You were doing the right thing. Don't ever doubt that for a second okay?" Skye noticed Jemma holding a blood sample in her hand.

"What've you got there?" Jemma looked up to see the curiosity on Skye's face.

"Raina's blood from the city. She was completely covered in thorns so I'm guessing her blood is going to be completely different, so I need to run some tests." Jemma looked down at her microscope. "I need to run DNA tests with you too. Just to be safe."

"O-okay." Skye stuttered. She already knew she was different, she felt it. She felt it inside of her. It felt like a thousand bees inside of her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Coulson's office…_

"I miss my baby, Phil." May said as she read through numerous files regarding her lost daughter. Her voice was emotionless.

"I know you do. But it's been over 25 years and you know what the chances of her still being alive are. You need to let the girl go. You've had this weight on your shoulders for far too long. I'm sorry I'm being so straightforward but I can't lie to you." Coulson was stern. He had to tell her straight. He couldn't keep giving her hope when there was a low chance that her daughter was still alive.

"I still have hope. We've lost Trip. We nearly lost Skye. It's too much Phil. I'm losing everyone who is around me."

Coulson walked up to May and wrapped her up in a hug. He turned his head to her ear. "Skye is your daughter in ways and she will always be. You and her are alike in so many ways. She's changed you. Don't ever forget that."

"This team is my family. Every single person." She pulled away, closed the file and left it on his desk. May walked to the door, opened it and took one last look at Coulson and smiled.

* * *

Back down at the lab, Jemma managed to extract a sample of Skye's blood and began her tests.

"Jem?"

Jemma looked up from her current tests and raised her eyebrows towards Skye as a gesture telling Skye that she was listening.

"I know it's a long shot but, do you remember when I told you that a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent dropped me off at the orphanage?" Jemma briefly nodded. "Do you think you could do a DNA test and see if either of my parents are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?"

"Yeah, of course I can. There's some blood left from your tests so I can get right on that right now. Plus, they should be done approximately at the same time as your DNA sample results." Jemma smiled and seemed very hopeful for Skye.

"Thanks, I love you." Skye smiled. This was the first time she was feeling hope in god knows how long.

"I love you too." Jemma took the vile which has the remainder of Skye's blood and left the room to go and see if her DNA matches a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

As Jemma left the room she found May, Coulson and Mack walking down the corridor.

"Sir!" Jemma immediately caught up with the three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "I heard the orders for capturing Raina were to capture not kill."

"As always." May interrupted.

"But if she had to be killed...that may not be the worst thing." Jemma looked up to Mack and he nodded so she continued. "I don't want to put her down, I'm just saying these powers can leash horrors and so much more. I'm sorry but these powered people are a plague and they need to be eradicated."

"Thanks, Jemma." Coulson looked to May and they walked off.

Throughout the whole conversation, Skye was watching and listening to her every word. She thought to herself _Jemma's gonna hate me. Jemma is going to HATE me._ She couldn't lose Jemma not now.

* * *

As Coulson shut the door to his office and turned, he had no idea how to even begin talking.

"Phil, that earthquake in that city do you re-"

"No."

"You think _someone_ caused it?"

"Yes."

"Skye." They both said her name at the same time. They found out without even needing DNA samples. It was logical. Skye was in that rubble unscathed with destruction surrounding her.

"Simmons, she's running her blood samples now." May finally spoke up.

"I know. She's already midway through doing them." Coulson gave up defeat. He couldn't stop her. "We'll pretend we don't know for now. Skye doesn't need this right now. Added bonus to this, Jemma's just basically said in other words how she hates people with powers so imagine how she'll feel when she finds out about Skye."

"That's what I'm concerned about. They both need each other. How long is she going to be in quarantine?" May asked.

"I don't know, Mel. Let Jemma do her tests and we can get Fitz to possibly switch them back to her old samples of her blood when she was shot and injected with GH-325."

May nodded and called Fitz to come to Coulson's office.

After a few minutes passed, Fitz knocked on his office's door and walked in. He noticed Coulson and May's facial expressions were blank and unreadable.

"What's going on?" Fitz's tone of voice immediately displayed worry.

"We need you to do something. Don't ask any questions about it." Coulson's tone of voice was firm. Of course he could trust Fitz but this was something they did not need to explain right now.

"Yes, sir."

"When Jemma is done with her tests on Skye's blood to test for any anomalies, change the samples to Skye's original samples from what we have before."

Fitz nodded. He didn't need to ask questions to them, he could get it out of Skye and confront her. By them asking him to switch the samples he knew what this meant. Skye _changed_.

"Is that all, sir?"

Coulson nodded and so did May. Fitz left in a hurry to the printer to get the results before Jemma.

* * *

"Your tests are finished a couple minutes ago, I'll go collect the results. Be back in a minute." Skye nodded and sat back on the bed.

As Jemma left, Fitz entered the room breathless from running. This earned a look from Jemma but nothing more as she walked away.

"Can you explain this to me?" Fitz held up the original DNA results. Skye's DNA was no longer the same.

"No, please tell me that's not real." Skye's voice begged him to tell her otherwise. She couldn't lose Jemma. Jemma was going to think that Skye is a plague.

"Unfortunately, they are. I've switched your samples so Jemma is going to see that your blood is the same when she goes to collect your results." Fitz never looked down from the watch in his hand.

Skye blew a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to lose Jemma yet. _Yet_.

"I fixed your…biometer watch. It was a complete pain to fix. Broke from the inside which doesn't really make sense." Fitz looked up to see the worry in Skye's eyes.

"Your heart rate was recorded at just over 300bpm." Fitz's eyes never left Skye's.

"That's...really fast." Skye could feel vibrations building up inside of her.

"No. That's inhuman." Everything began to rattle.

"No... _no_." Skye couldn't take it. Her hands gripped her hair and she felt the vibrations overtake her.

There was a scream. There was glass on the floor. She looked up to see Fitz running out of the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the printer…_

May went to check that Fitz had swapped the DNA samples of Skye's to her original blood samples from before. As she picked up the piece of paper and read over the sample results, she noticed there was another sheet that had been printed out also. Parental DNA results. May placed the DNA sample sheet back in the printer hold out so it looked untouched and picked up the DNA tests.

 _No_. Skye was not Daisy. She couldn't be.

May took the results and walked as fast as she could to Coulson's office before Simmons arrived to get Skye's DNA results.

May barged into Coulson's office to see him using the toolbox that Fury provided. He closed the toolbox and put it safely and securely in his desk.

"What's wrong?" Coulson instantly had a look of worry on his face and sat down at his desk.

She didn't say a word. She gave him the sheet and began to the pace the room.

Coulson's eyes ran over the sheet as a lot of it didn't make sense to him due to it being all science related. However, the one thing he did understand that it was a DNA test for Skye.

"A DNA test?" Coulson's eyes never let the paper and then he glanced up to see tears in May's eyes.

"It's her, Phil. Skye is Daisy." May's voice broke when she mentioned her daughter's real name.

He got up and immediately wrapped his arms around her. She completely broke down and began sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

 _At quarantine…_

Jemma walked into the room with a piece of paper in her hand which Skye assumed was the DNA results and Jemma saw Skye using the bed rail as support to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Jemma's voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm…fine." Skye walked over to sit on the bed.

"What the hell happened?!" Jemma saw the blood left on the rail and noticed thousands of pieces of glass on the floor. "Skye, show me your hand."

Skye looked down to see the blood slowly oozing out of her hand as she opened it slowly, containing 2 or 3 glass pieces from the floor.

"F-Fitz…" She couldn't tell Jemma. She'd hate her. She'd want her to be eradicated.

Luckily, Fitz ran into the room and explained how it was his fault as he broke the lamp himself collecting more blood samples from Skye. Jemma bought it and Skye showed a hasty smile towards Jemma.

"Are those my results?" Skye pointed to the paper.

"Yeah, your blood samples are an exact match to what they were before. You're fine to leave quarantine now." Jemma smiled and a huge weight lifted off of Skye's chest.

Jemma opened the quarantine doors and immediately brought Skye into a hug, completely forgetting about Skye's hand. Skye looked over to Fitz and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He saved her from losing Jemma. Fitz gave her a curt nod.

When Jemma pulled back, she immediately remembered that Skye's hand was bleeding. "Oh my god. Skye! Your hand!" Jemma's voice was filled with concern. She began to examine her hand.

"Simmons, I'll sort it. It was my fault anyway." Fitz held up the bandages in his hand.

"I'll be fine Jem." Skye's voice helped to reassure Jemma and she let go of her hand.

There was a brief silence until Fitz spoke up.

"Is your bunk made?" Fitz looked at both of them as he knew that they both slept in Skye's bunk.

"Er, no. It's a mess." Skye immediately replied before Jemma could answer and possibly come up with an excuse to stay.

"Well maybe you could get some clean sheets? After spending the past few days in quarantine, she's going to needs new sheets and I would do it but there's lots of ladies things."

"Yeah, of course." Jemma smiled at Skye and gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the lab.

Fitz looked back to Skye who gave him an uncertain look. She wasn't particularly sure of what happened.

"You switched my samples?" Skye needed to be reassured. She needed to know that she wasn't losing Jemma.

"Yeah." Fitz gestured for Skye to sit back on the quarantine bed and she did so. He knelt beside her and began to clean and bandage her hand. "Simmons doesn't need to know just yet. For now, we'll keep it a secret between us okay? To keep you safe."

Fitz looked up to see Skye tearing up. She knelt on the floor and hugged him. Her tears flew endlessly out of her eyes as the panic became overwhelming. She was scared and felt alone.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Skye managed to get her words out in between her sobs and loss of breath.

"No, it's not Skye." Fitz held on to her tight and continued to comfort her the best way he could.

"I let this happen. I shouldn't have gone down there. Something's very wrong with me."

"No. You're just different now and there's nothing wrong with that." Fitz's voice was reassuring her. He was going to help her keep safe.

* * *

Skye's hand was bandaged up and she went back to her bunk and found Jemma in there, reading.

"Hey, Jem." Skye's voice was quiet.

Jemma put her book down and looked at Skye. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like she had been crying.

"Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Jemma stood up and cupped Skye's face in her hands.

Skye shook her head away and walked to her bed and saw the clean sheets that Jemma had placed.

"I'm just tired. I've not slept properly over the past few days. Quarantine beds aren't exactly the most comfortable in the world." Skye let out a chuckle. She lay down on the mattress.

Jemma bought it and let a small smile form on her lips. She lay down beside Skye and memorised every feature on Skye's face the best she could.

"Hey, what happened to my DNA tests?" The realisation only just hit Skye. It had been a busy day in her defence.

"They weren't in the printer. We'll go to Coulson's office later."

"Later? Why not now?" Skye was sort of eager to find out if either of her parents were a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. It was a longshot for her but there was still a chance.

"Because you need to have a nap. We're all going to have a couple drinks in the lounge later and you should spend this time catching up with your sleep. I'll stay here with you." Jemma's voice was filled with care and concern for Skye.

Skye knew that the tone of Jemma's voice won't stay that long as she'd soon find out about what really happened to Skye in that temple.

Skye shifted so she could cuddle up in Jemma's arms. She missed this.

"Will you read your book to me until I fall asleep then?" Skye's voice took the tone of a beg instead of a question.

"Of course I will." Jemma kissed the top of Skye's head and kept one arm wrapped around Skye's side and the other was holding her book.

Turning the page was a bit of a struggle but she didn't mind one bit. This was home.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thank you for reading, I have no idea how long this story will be but it will go on for a good few chapters. If I get some good comments about this fic then I'll update sooner rather than later!_

 _-Rach._


	2. New ICERS

_**AU where Skye finds her mother, and she's closer to her than she thinks.**_ _ **Set in S02E11 from then onwards it is AU. (Cal doesn't appear in the first half of the series)**_

 _ **Will she accept who she is?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as I am currently waiting for the email off of Joss Whedon telling me that I do…still hasn't fucking arrived.**_

 _ **Please leave a like/favourite and a comment as I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it…**_

 _ **Also, thank you to you all who favourited/followed and commented on this story. You don't understand how much it actually means to me. I didn't expect to get this big of a response on the first chapter!**_

 _Previously:_ _May barged into Coulson's office to see him using the toolbox that Fury provided. He closed the toolbox and put it safely and securely in his desk._

 _"What's wrong?" Coulson instantly had a look of worry on his face and sat down at his desk._

 _She didn't say a word. She gave him the sheet and began to the pace the room._

 _Coulson's eyes ran over the sheet as a lot of it didn't make sense to him due to it being all science related. However, the one thing he did understand that it was a DNA test for Skye._

 _"A DNA test?" Coulson's eyes never let the paper and then he glanced up to see tears in May's eyes._

 _"It's her, Phil. Skye is Daisy." May's voice broke when she mentioned her daughter's real name._

 _He got up and immediately wrapped his arms around her. She completely broke down and began sobbing into his shoulder_.

 _ **Enjoy! :P**_

* * *

 _ **The Strangest Show on Earth**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

May was still in Coulson's arms. The only difference is that they were sat down on his couch in his office. Her breathing had slowly returned back to normal and the weeping stopped. They had stayed like this for over 15 minutes now. Coulson stayed quiet until she felt the need to speak.

It didn't take long.

"Skye…she's my daughter."

"I know." Coulson's voice was soft.

"She's been right beside me for nearly 2 years! How could I not tell that she was my own daughter?!" May stood up and began to pace the room. Her brain still couldn't full process this. Skye

was Daisy.

She knew what she needed to do.

"I'm going to the punching bag. Hopefully it should calm my nerves a bit."

Coulson was about to protest but she was already out of the door as soon as she finished her sentence. He sighed to himself and he suddenly got a call from the agents who found Raina.

"Sir, I'm sorry but Raina was taken."

"What do you mean Agent Stevens?" Coulson was confused and, shockingly, a bit concerned for Raina. She was taken, yet she managed to easily get away from the temple and severely injure and kill numerous agents with ease.

"We had her surrounded on a road. It seemed as if she was going to walk into traffic. We managed to stop her and we told her that we had no bad intentions. But, then a force field came around her and a man with no eyes held onto her and they disappeared, sir."

"Thank you. Get back to base for debrief."

Coulson mentally added an eyeless man to his list of issues.

* * *

A few hours passed and everybody but Coulson were in the lounge as he was in the middle of a debrief with the agents who were supposed to capture Raina.

Skye seemed a lot happier after getting a nap and she was leant into Jemma's side. She often gave

Fitz a glance because she was so thankful for what he was doing for her.

May was in the same room as Skye and showed no difference to how she acted towards her fellow teammates. She often took a gulp of her beer and sometimes joined in on the gang's memories of Trip.

"What did he say to you again?" May hid a smirk behind the rim of her beer bottle.

"Good catch, soccer hands." Hunter put on an accent that sounded nothing like Trip but it did gain a few light chuckles from everyone in the room.

Jemma instantly thought of a story that would make everyone's heart swell and instantly began talking about Trip's grandmother. As she said this, Mack was in the kitchen making popcorn and Bobbi walked over to top up her drink. Their conversation was inaudible but no-one seemed to care.

As Jemma finished her story and the laughs died down, there was a brief moment of silence. Everyone realising that Trip was actually gone.

"We're going to laugh a lot less. That's for sure." Skye's head dropped and she felt a hand immediately hold hers.

She squeezed the hand that was holding hers and looked to Jemma. May watched and smiled to herself. She got to saw her daughter happy with someone. This gave her the idea that she should kick Ward's ass again. This time for hurting her _daughter's_ heart.

* * *

Jemma was in bed ready to sleep waiting for Skye as she was finishing up in the bathroom. A couple minutes later Skye entered the room and she was wearing a black, plain t-shirt with the logo of S.H.I.E.L.D. on it. This gained a small laugh from Jemma.

"What's with the shirt?"

"Woah there, pyjama police. As a matter of fact, these shirts are really comfy. Anyways, you're commenting on my pyjama wear? Who owns pyjama pants that have the periodic elements all over them?" Skye's had a playful look on her face.

Jemma scrunched her nose and shook her head at Skye. This made Skye let out a small smile. Jemma knew that Skye loved it when she scrunched up her nose.

"Just get in bed." Jemma let out a small laugh.

Skye said nothing and climbed into bed with Jemma. Once she got comfy, Jemma turned off the lamp and curled up into Skye. Her head on Skye's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat.

"Jemma, back in that city I…"

"What is it?" Jemma tried to move away but Skye tightened her grip on Jemma. "Skye."

Skye loosened her grip. "Sorry. I shot Ward and I don't know if he's alive or not. I found out that he loves me or whatever jacked up shit he thinks he feels. I nearly mentioned that I was with you and how happy I was and then Whitehall spoke before I could. I feel like he's going to come after me if he's still alive and I'm just worried."

Jemma could feel Skye's heartbeat speed up and she moved away from Skye and turned the lamp back on.

"Skye, Ward's not going to do anything to us. No-one in this base will let that happen. I won't let that happen."

Skye didn't say anything. She cupped both of Jemma's kiss and pulled her into a needy kiss. Jemma instantly returned it back. When they pulled apart, their foreheads were touching and neither one of them wanted to let the moment go.

Jemma eventually pulled away and curled back into Skye.

Skye turned her head so it was in Jemma's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sleep arrived within minutes.

* * *

The next morning May and Skye were combat training and for both of them it felt completely different. May, because it was her daughter. Skye, because whenever she loses control, she destroys things.

Skye managed to pin May down but instead of finishing her off, she got up and walked away. May let out an exasperated sigh and got up herself.

"Not bad. But once I'm pinned, try for a finishing blow." Even though May knew what Skye could do, she put that aside and tried to focus on making her a better field agent.

"I want you to stop holding back, Skye." May spoke once again as Skye didn't say anything. She chose her words very carefully to prevent Skye from knowing that she knew about her powers.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Skye said in between breaths.

May said nothing and gave her a 'seriously?!' look.

"I didn't want to _try_ to hurt you." Skye emphasised the word 'try' to get her point across. "I feel like I'm constantly on the verge of…I don't know."

May looked at her with sympathy as she knew what she was trying to explain.

"You can't shut those feelings out. You can't sustain that."

"Well, what's my other option? I lose it right here?" Skye's voice began to rise. She was getting agitated. As far as she knew, she could only talk to Fitz about her powers.

"We've talked about this. Control. Embrace your emotions, your nerves. Use them, on your terms." May was attempting to tell Skye that she could potentially use these powers as an advantage without actually using the words and telling her.

"What I'm feeling is pretty…dark." Skye turned away so she didn't see the glare of May at her. She couldn't tell her face to face.

"Maybe Skye needs a break." Neither May nor did Skye know how long Fitz was stood there watching.

"Training is not a group activity." May's voice was stern.

"Yeah, I just…came to see what it's about."

May rolled her eyes as she didn't believe that for second. She already assumed that Fitz would've figured it out and he'd be regularly be checking on her. Deep down she was grateful but she was capable of looking after Skye herself.

"Tell you what Fitz, come back in an hour. I'd be happy to show you what it's all about."

"I'm fine." Fitz moves his eyes towards Skye. "Really." Fitz nodded and walked out of the room.

"It would be pretty funny to see you and Fitz-" Skye was interrupted by May's arm hurling towards her face.

* * *

After their training was over May found Coulson who was currently talking to Mack about inventory and helping out in the field.

"A blue dot operative from Portugal phoned in." Coulson turned around to face May. "You should hear what he has to say."

"Looks like you're starting now." Coulson turned back to face Mack.

"Oh, you'll want everyone on the Bus for this."

Mack began to walk up the stairs and May gave Coulson a look that signalled him to wait.

"I need to talk to you about Skye and her training."

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad, she nearly told me about her powers when she was explaining how she felt. She feels different and she says it feels 'dark'." May quoted the word dark with her hands.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her and doing regular checks. How are you holding up?" Coulson's voice changed from professional to caring in an instance.

"I'm adapting to the idea." May's voice didn't reveal any emotion.

"You are going to tell her eventually, right?"

"Not yet. There's too much going on. Trip's death, her sudden development of earthquake powers."

"Agreed. But don't make it an issue I will eventually have to deal with." Coulson walked past May and up the stairs to the lounge of the Bus.

May was still stood there, alone with her thoughts.

* * *

After the collecting of Sif from the Blue Dot operatives in Portugal, Skye, Jemma, Coulson, Fitz and Skye were all surrounding the main screen on the plane while Jemma was explaining.

Skye folded her arms as soon as Jemma spoke and her eyes remained fixed on the screen.

"We found a couple videos of the fight and we've been analysing them frame by frame which-"

"Which didn't get us much or-"

"Anything new." Skye smiled and looked over to Jemma. She could tell that they were back to being friends again as they were finishing each other's sentences.

"Until we get to here." Fitz tapped a few buttons on the table and the video of Sif hitting the man with her sword came onto the screen.

"I do very much enjoy that part." Sif said. Coulson turned his head to look at her and smiled.

"He's wearing something mechanical and she nailed it."

"There's more." Jemma also tapped on the table and the video zoomed in to see a blue substance leave the mechanical device.

"What is that?" Coulson asked.

"Blood?" Skye said.

"I hope so. It could give us a lead." Jemma replied. Everyone's eyes remained fixed on the screen.

"There's no way to know from the video."

"Once we land, Fitz you go with Hunter and Mack. Handle forensics." Coulson turned to Skye. "I need you and Bobbi to talk to witnesses in the area, see if we can track down where this guy went."

Skye watched Fitz walk past and she had a small look of panic on her face wondering if she would be able to keep control if anything bad ended up happening. Jemma interrupted her thoughts by speaking.

"Sir, the science division has loaded the team with heavy suppression artillery." Fitz immediately stopped walking and turned around. He was immediately curious both for Skye and what the science division have been working on since he left. "With Raina's vanishing act, we advise that when you find this _man_ -" Fitz turned his head to Skye. "-you contain him first and ask questions later."

Coulson had a puzzled look on his face. "New ICERs are still in development." This reassured him.

"Very good. Keep me posted." Jemma smiled at him and began to walk to the door.

"New ICERs?" Fitz was beginning to worry and so was Skye. Skye walked around the table to stand beside Fitz.

"Oh, the mechanical design is still top notch but we're looking into a more lethal, concentrated dendrotoxin formula."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Skye began to panic and tried to keep her composure but it wasn't working. This was giving her more worry that she was going to lose Jemma once she found out about her.

"But effective. Given these elevated threats, we can't risk it not being." Jemma glanced at Skye and smiled and then walked out of the room.

Fitz and Skye both looked at each other both showing signs of worry. Skye walked out of the room to find Bobbi and explain to her what Coulson wanted them to do.

* * *

Whilst Fitz, Hunter Mack, Sif, May and Coulson were at the pier, Skye and Bobbi walked into a local hospital after receiving a call off Coulson to check there due to the man needing heavy supplies of nitrogen.

Bobbi walked over to a cleaner and spoke in Portugese to him. Skye obviously didn't understand a word of it but she assumed that she was asking for someone who could speak in English.

"You speak Portugese?" Skye was impressed. Bobbi and Skye have never really spoken much so this was their chance at a little small talk.

"I'm no expert." Bobbi started to slowly walk to the main desk. "It's a pretty language, it's hard to gage if someone's lying."

"Are you an expert at that?"

"At lying or telling if someone's lying?" Bobbi let a smirk form on her lips. She pulled out the tablet from her bag.

Skye rolled her eyes and smiled. "I have a feeling you're probably an expert at both."

As Skye finished her sentence, a lady was at the front desk. Bobbi was asking the questions while Skye was listening. As soon as they had finished their conversation, behind the desk was a lady who was being helped to sit down was in a state of panic which made Skye and Bobbi look at each other.

"Is that woman alright? What happened to her?" Bobbi could obviously understand what she was saying. She could hear that the woman had forgotten everything about her and so that caused Bobbi to assume that he's been here.

* * *

As Skye and Bobbi were searching the hospital, they walked into the room to find the man repairing his machine which was attached to a nitrogen tank. He turned as he sensed their presence and his skin was changing from blue to normal skin colour.

As Bobbi reached for her batons, the man started speaking. "You do not want to fight me."

Bobbi started to slowly walk to him. "We just have some questions for you."

The man swung and Bobbi anticipated his attacked and immediately ducked. They continued to fight until Bobbi was thrown across the room and Skye drew out her gun.

Her heartrate began to increase and her nerves were gaining advantage of her emotions. She noticed this when the gun in her hand began to shake and explode in her hand.

Everything in the room began to shake and Skye was succumbed to the floor when a cabinet fell on her and the man escaped. Her foot was caught and she couldn't move. Bobbi looked unconscious and the room wouldn't stop trembling.

* * *

Once they were out of the hospital after being found by Coulson and May, Coulson, Sif and Skye were in the lounge of the plane.

"Simmons is attending to Bobbi. She's going to be okay." Coulson said as he walked towards them.

"The guy was blue. Like he just tested some Willy-Wonka gum blue and needed nitrogen for whatever device turned his skin pink." Skye looked from Coulson to Sif back to Coulson. "Do you think he's Kree?"

Coulson looked over to Sif. "You told me last year that Kree had not visited our realm."

"If a Kree came to your world unannounced now then I assume he's up to no good." Sif replied.

"He attacked Bobbi and Skye so that's a yes." Coulson said.

"Yeah, the guy throws a mean punch." Skye stood up and her eyes were fixed on the floor. Her voice was filled with worry. Worry mainly for herself and her uncontrollable powers.

"Let's assume that we can stop him, we still don't know his objective." Coulson locked eyes with Sif.

"No, but knowing he is Kree helps." Sif looked back to Skye. "Kava, for example, I thought it was a name, but it is a Kree word."

"You also learned other species' entire languages as a child?" Coulson was impressed.

"Kava means keys." Sif ignored his question.

"Keys?"

"A device used to unlock-"

"Yeah I know keys." Skye remained watching the two talk. "It's something. Let's look into it." Coulson walked over to his laptop.

"Skye." Sif put her hand on Skye's shoulder which Skye looked at in confusion. She then remembered that this wasn't the same Sif she met last year. "Thank you for engaging my enemy. You are quite brave." Skye briefly nodded and Sif smiled at her.

* * *

Skye soon left the room and found Fitz and needed to talk to him about what happened.

"The whole room was shaking, Fitz. The gun in my hand exploded." Skye whispered.

"Oh, God." His worry was beginning to show.

"I thought that I could handle it but I can't. It's too much. You've seen how Jemma is acting towards this Kree man and how she's willing to put him down without hesitation. What is she going to do when she finds out about me? I need to tell her-"

"Hang on."

"I need to tell Jemma, Fitz. Even if it means losing her. Her safety means more to me."

"Just hang on a second and listen. Wait until I've analysed-"

"I can't control it when I get upset or nervous!" Skye's voice slightly raised.

"I'm running that diagnostic on your blood samples right now. Hopefully when it's done, we'll have a solution, it's nothing to worry about."

Skye was about to intervene but Hunter joined the room and they stopped talking immediately.

"I'm go speak to Jemma and search the internet for key references."

Fitz gave her a look and she walked away. He had no idea if she was going to tell Jemma or not.

* * *

As Jemma finished patching up Bobbi, she went in search for some antibiotic cream for her head wound until Skye bumped into her.

"Hey Jem." Jemma smiled and pecked Skye on her lips. "I've not really spoken to you all day." Skye released a small smile.

"Well I think we have a good enough excuse for that." Skye smiled at Jemma's response and grabbed her hands. "Everything okay?"

Skye nodded and instantly brought Jemma in for another kiss. This time it was a lot more passionate and she held onto Jemma tightly and her hands started pulling out Jemma's shirt. Jemma happily returned the kiss but she soon pulled back when she realised what Skye's intentions were.

"Skye, not now. Two reasons. One, we're in the middle of the hallway and two, I feel like you're doing this to distract yourself." Jemma started to tuck the back of her shirt in until Skye pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like everything is falling apart." Skye put her head in the crook of Jemma's neck. "I don't want to lose you too." Skye's voice broke and she was tearing up.

"You're not going to lose me. Don't think that for one second." Jemma pulled away to look into Skye's eyes.

Skye cupped Jemma's face and kissed her nose. Jemma scrunched her nose which Skye adored.

"I love you. Never forget that." Skye said.

"I love you." Jemma replied.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you for reading, post prompts in the comments!_

 _-Rach._


	3. A Kree slave warrior

_**AU where Skye finds her mother, and she's closer to her than she thinks.**_ _ **Set in S02E11 from then onwards it is AU. (Cal doesn't appear in the first half of the series)**_

 _ **Will she accept who she is?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as I am currently waiting for the email off of Joss Whedon telling me that I do…still waiting for it….he must've just left it in his drafts mailbox…**_

 _ **Please leave a like/favourite and a comment as I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it…**_

 _ **Also, thank you to you all who favourited/followed and commented on this story. You don't understand how much it actually means to me. 3**_

 _Previously: "Hang on."_

" _I need to tell Jemma, Fitz. Even if it means losing her. Her safety means more to me."_

" _Just hang on a second and listen. Wait until I've analysed-"_

" _I can't control it when I get upset or nervous!" Skye's voice slightly raised._

" _I'm running that diagnostic on your blood samples right now. Hopefully when it's done, we'll have a solution, it's nothing to worry about."_

 _Skye was about to intervene but Hunter joined the room and they stopped talking immediately._

" _I'm go speak to Jemma and search the internet for key references."_

 _Fitz gave her a look and she walked away. He had no idea if she was going to tell Jemma or not._

 _ **Enjoy! :P**_

* * *

 _ **The Strangest Show on Earth**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

After finding Jemma and partially breaking down, Skye composed herself and walked back into the lounge to help the others with the keys search. If she wasn't the hacker, she'd probably be in her pod right now, breaking down over what's happening to her.

May looked up when she detected Skye's presence and then looked back down at her tablet in her hands. She couldn't act any differently towards Skye and she did the best she could to not talk to her too much or too little.

As Skye was walking into the lounge, Coulson was talking to Sif about how his research was going.

"I'm saying I can't find any particular keys that would be hugely important. Not literal keys, not metaphorical keys, not as in to the city. It doesn't mean-"

May stood up and interrupted Coulson. "Wait." She began to walk over. "Look at this." She handed Coulson the tablet.

"Chavas, a city known for its sedimentary basins. I don't?" Coulson was instantly clueless.

"Guess what Chavas means in English."

"Let me guess. Keys." Skye inputted.

"That's where the Kree was heading. That's where I was chasing him." Sif looked to Skye. "That was my mission."

"But Chavas, Portugal. We've seen that name before."

"It was in Whitehall's S.S.R. file." May said.

"Dates back to 1945, where he first found the Obelisk." Skye looked up and instantly began to panic. The Obelisk is what did this to me. Skye thought. She knew it was better for her to stay away before anything else could happen to her.

Coulson looked over to Skye. "That's where we have to go." Coulson stood up and began walking away with Sif and May before Skye interrupted.

"Director?" All three of them turned around to face her. "I'd like to sit this one out, please."

Coulson walked over to her. He knew what the reason was but he had to remain clueless along with May about why she wanted to sit the mission out.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Skye changed her tone of voice to convince him more. "It's just that after my run in with blue man group, I still feel a little banged up and I'm just worried that I'm not going to be much help." Skye looked over to May who didn't seem to buy it.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready." Coulson didn't want to push her into telling them.

"Is it really about being hurt? Or is it about your nerves?" May did push her. She was trying to work out what caused Skye's powers without asking her directly. May and Coulson both knew that the shaking of the hospital was due to Skye but they hadn't said a word about it since Portugal.

"I promise, it's just about the guy making me see cartoon birdies around my head. That's it." May nodded and Skye looked over to Coulson.

Sif's eyes remained locked onto Skye. She wasn't convinced. Coulson turned to May as they began walking away. "Pull up the S.S.R. file. I want to pinpoint exactly where this Kree guy is going."

Skye noticed that Sif wasn't convinced about her excuse and she waited for all three of them to leave before she went into her pod.

* * *

Once the Kree was captured, everyone was back on the Bus and they were flying back to base.

Coulson and Sif had interrogated the Kree in the cage and he had proved to them that he was there for a good reason. He revealed that he name was Vin-Tak and he was going to earn their trust.

Once they returned to base, Coulson, Bobbi Mack and Skye were the last to leave the Bus.

"It's possible that only he can operate it. We've seen other alien materials react to biology or DNA." Bobbi said.

"Don't remind me." Mack chipped in from the back of the group.

"Or me." Skye said.

"We've all been there, done that." Coulson stopped and turned around to face them. "Fitz and Simmons will examine the case. If this guy's telling the truth, then we might finally get the answers we've been searching for." He looked at Skye whilst he was talking and then he turned around and carried on walking. Mack and Bobbi turned around whilst Skye followed him.

They went into the basement so they could finally talk about why the Kree was really here.

"Tell us about how the truncheon works, Kree." Sif spoke first.

"The Kree has a name." Vin-Tak said. He turned to face Coulson and nodded this head towards the truncheon in Coulson's hand. "And that only works when in my hand."

"That's convenient." May said. This gained a little smirk from Coulson.

Vin-Tak took a step closer to Coulson and pointed to the truncheon. "It has a dial on the bottom-" Whilst Coulson was still examining the truncheon, in one slick move the Kree kicked the truncheon out of Coulson's hands and caught it. He used it to restore Sif's memory.

Even though he had dropped the truncheon and raised his hands, Coulson, May and Skye had their guns aimed at him.

Sif got back up from leaning off of the table and looked back towards Vin-Tak and Coulson.

"Sorry the argument was going nowhere." Vin-Tak kept his hands above his head.

"You back with us?"

"Yes, my memories have returned. I am Lady Sif of Asgard. Friend with the S.H.I.E.L.D." Sif punched him in the face and with her strength – it must've hurt.

As Vin-Tak recomposed himself he was stood on the other side of the room and he still had all guns pointed on him, but this didn't concern him.

"Asgardian? Well, that explains a lot."

"It is true. We do not trust Kree. That is why I am here. When Heimdell saw that one landed on your planet, Odin charged me with retrieving him." Sif's voice was stern.

"So you came to pick a fight?"

"We know enough about Kree history to be concerned."

Vin-Tak tilted his head to the side. "Well then if you know Kree history then perhaps you've heard the tale of terrogenesis."

Skye looked from Vin-Tak to Sif. She was beginning to feel nervous.

"Of course. Ancient Kree descending on planets, altering the inhabitants to fight their war." As Sif spoke, Skye figured that people who could hold the Obelisk were the one of the altered inhabitents. She felt the vibrations build inside of her.

"And Earth was one of them."

"Blue angels that fell from the sky." Skye said this more to herself than to Vin-Tak and Sif.

Sif began to explain the war that Kree was once a part of a war where they required more soldiers and that they altered the inhabitants of other planets to create killers by modifying DNA. Sif and Vin-Tak were both explaining the story to Coulson, May and Skye. Skye began to panic on the inside more and more as she had just been told that she has been turned into a killer.

As Vin-Tak explained about the faction who was thwarted, May looked over to Skye who saw the panic form on her face.

"Why did you come here?" Skye said.

"These creatures are abominations." Skye's breathing began to change into shorter breaths. "I knew that I had to find the remainder of the diviners before another monstrosity occurs. And erase any knowledge of it." Coulson looked to the truncheon in his hand.

May began to speak. "How many diviners are supposed to be in that crate?"

"Enough to create an army." Coulson furrowed his brows.

As soon has Vin-Tak had finished speaking, Simmons spoke to Coulson over the comms.

"Sir, the crate is empty." Skye looked over to Coulson.

"My worst fear has come true." Vin-Tak said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lab…

As soon as Jemma had spoken to Coulson over comms, she began stating possible theories for what happened to the diviners.

"We have to assume that they were all taken at the same time back in the 40s." Jemma looked up to Fitz. "Does that mean Hydra has them?"

The tablet beeped as soon as Fitz started speaking. "If Hydra doesn't who does?"

Jemma picked up the tablet to see what the notification was for.

"Fitz, what's this?"

Once Fitz realised that it was his diagnostic results for Skye's blood, instantly rushed over to her.

"Oh, er, it's….that's nothing." He couldn't tell her. It wasn't his place and he was concerned that Jemma would be furious with Skye.

"It's remarkable. Extra macromolecules just like in Raina's blood. But different ones." Jemma looked up to see Fitz was slowly walking towards her. "Who's DNA is this?"

"It's…a…simulation that I created, or a theory of er-"

"A simulation! Fitz! This is uncanny. The precision, the detail. It reads as real."

"Yeah but," Fitz snatched the tablet off of her. "it's just a simulation." Fitz turned around and placed the tablet on the side and returned back to his work on the crate.

Jemma suddenly realised that it wasn't a simulation. Skye.

* * *

"We must find the remaining diviners as well as anyone transformed."

"We drowned the temple where the diviners are activated, so that's a plus. And we do know the woman who was changed."

"So someone was transformed." Sif interrupted. "A Kree slave warrior created. Have you put it down?"

"No. She disappeared."

Skye felt the vibrations becoming even stronger inside of her. Kree and Sif will want her dead.

"What do you know of her?"

"We don't know much about Raina's transformation, no-one witnessed it we believe." Skye looked over to Coulson and he briefly shook his head at her but Sif noticed it.

Sif slowly walked towards her. "You were there. What did you see?"

"I-I didn't…" She stuttered. She couldn't lie now, they knew she had changed.

"The changes may not be on the surface but buried inside." Vin-Tak said.

The vibrations were overpowering and Skye noticed that a glass of water across the room began to tremble.

"You must understand that these creatures are weapons. Abominations. Even if they don't know it." Coulson stared at him and assumed that Vin-Tak had figured out what Skye was by the way she was acting. It was clear that she was losing control and she was beginning to panic.

The vibrations grew and the whole building began to shake. The utensils from the kitchen began to fall and smash onto the floor.

May looked over to Skye and noticed that Sif grabbed hold of her arm.

"Don't!" Skye broke free out of Sif's hold and she stumbled backwards and caused the glass window to smash behind her.

May stood right beside of Skye and Coulson was slightly in front, both of them with raised weapons.

"Hand her over. I will take her to Asgard. It will be safer for all of you." As Sif spoke, Fitz was behind them all who presumably had run over from the lab.

"We will do no such thing." Coulson replied.

"The weapon has been activated. It needs to be eliminated before it hurts someone." Vin-Tak's tone of voice became aggressive.

"Skye is not a weapon!" Coulson retaliated.

"Coulson, no-one is saying Skye chose this. But she is dangerous."

"I don't want to be this way." Skye intervened.

"Imagine what would happen if your powers grow, you could bring down buildings, tear continents apart."

"I can get a handle on it."

"That's not what you were designed for. You were designed to destroy, which is why you must be put down." Vin-Tak began to step closer to Skye.

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like killing to me." Fitz said.

Coulson looked over to May and she nodded, grabbing onto Skye's arm and leaving the room with her. They ran down to Vault D which meant she had to pass the lab and possibly run into Jemma.

As they turned a corner, the lab was now on their left and Jemma rushed out the door.

"What's going on?" Jemma asked.

"Jemma, I love you, I'm so sorry." Skye continued running with May to the end of the hallway and they entered the vault.

* * *

Skye and May went into the Vault and May raised the barrier.

"Hey, listen to me. Just me. We can do this. You can do this."

"I can't. I can't make it stop." Skye's voice was breathless.

"You will control your emotions, just like we practised." May slowly stepped back to give her space.

"I can't make it stop."

May was still trying to make her calm down but Sif soon intervened and destroyed the barrier with her sword. Skye removed the gun from May's leg and shot herself which instantly made Skye fall on the bed.

"Skye?" May's tone of voice changed.

Coulson was now in the room with his gun raised at Sif.

"She harmed herself." Sif was in shock.

"Even though it meant giving up her freedom. Don't you see? She wants to get better."

As Coulson was talking to Sif, May ran her fingers through her daughter's hair whilst she slept. She looked so peaceful.

* * *

Once Sif had returned to Asgard, Skye slept in the cage, skipped training and then went to May and Coulson in his office the next day. She hadn't spoken to Jemma once since running down the hallway.

"You knew?" Skye spoke first.

"Yeah, but we only intervened because you lost control." Coulson said.

"I'm guessing you've been monitoring me." Skye said, throughout this whole conversation her voice was low and quiet, and her head hung low.

"Yeah, but for now, until you can control these powers, you'll be sleeping in the cage." Coulson said.

"I figured." Skye said. "Hey, um, before I go pack my things, can I ask you both something?"

May and Coulson both nodded. "The other day, Jemma did some DNA tests for a possibility that either one of my parents were a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Do you know where that sheet went with the results? It wasn't in the printer when Jemma collected my fake blood results apparently."

May and Coulson both looked to each other and May nodded to Coulson who turned back to Skye and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and walked out his office.

"Are you going to tell me?" Skye was confused and a bit scared and worried the tremors were going to start. "May?" There was silence. May was just staring at the floor, figuring out what to say.

When Skye didn't get a response, she turned to leave the room and as soon as she put her hand on the handle, May finally spoke. "Wait."

Skye turned back around to face her.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"We found your mother." May eventually said.

"She's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"

May nodded.

"Who?"

"Me."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thank you for reading, leave some prompts in the reviews/comments for future chapters as I already have the next few chapters planned_

 _-Rach._


	4. A betrayal of trust

_**AU where Skye finds her mother, and she's closer to her than she thinks.**_ _ **Set in S02E11 from then onwards it is AU. (Cal doesn't appear in the first half of the series)**_

 _ **Will she accept who she is?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as I am currently waiting for the email off of Joss Whedon telling me that I do…I think I'm just going to have to send another email to him about it…**_

 _ **Please leave a like/favourite and a comment as I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it…**_

 _ **I am SO sorry! I have a disease called laziness, doctors are looking for a cure but it's not been discovered yet. I also went on holiday and came back on the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **of August so I thought I'd do some writing after being gone so long. :L**_

 _ **Also, thank you to you all who favourited/followed and commented on this story. You don't understand how much it actually means to me. 3**_

 _Previously: When Skye didn't get a response, she turned to leave the room and as soon as she put her handle on the handle, May finally spoke. "Wait."_

 _Skye turned back around to face her._

 _"Can you please tell me what's going on?"_

 _"We found your mother." May eventually said._

 _"She's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Me."_

 _ **Enjoy! :P**_

* * *

 _ **The Strangest Show on Earth**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Skye was currently sat down on Coulson's couch in his office whilst May was leant against the front of his desk, waiting for Skye to fully process what she said.

After a few minutes May couldn't handle the silence anymore, ironically.

"Skye?"

Skye looked up with tears forming in her eyes. May was not her mother. She couldn't be. Could she? Did she even ever get married?

Skye once again didn't respond, so May walked over and sat by her on the couch. She kept her distance.

"You're my…mother." Skye said it more of a statement than a question. "Did you even want me?"

"Skye." May put her hand on Skye's shoulder but she shrugged it off and she stood up and left the room.

* * *

Skye had went to her bunk and even though Jemma had her own bunk, it still had some of her clothes hung up in it.

As she began to pack, she was left alone with her thoughts of what the team might think about her powers. She was also thinking about the fact May was her mother. Her mother. She had no idea how to act around her.

She hadn't spoken to Jemma since yesterday, so she had no idea how Jemma was handling this, let alone herself.

After a few minutes, she had finished packing her clothes and one of Jemma's t-shirts to potentially wear at night to help her sleep, she began to walk over to the plane.

* * *

Everyone apart from May, Coulson and Skye were cleaning up from the incident with the glass from yesterday.

As Jemma was putting another load of glass in the bin, Fitz began to speak to her.

"Jemma." Jemma turned around and saw him looking at the floor. "I know you feel that I could've been…a bit more forthright-"

"Fitz, as understatements go – that's an instant classic. You lied to me."

"Okay, so now we're even." Fitz replied. "And can you blame me? The way you were talking about Raina and how she's 'a plague to be eradicated'? Jemma, Skye has been panicking for the past few days, not mainly because of her powers, mainly from losing you." Everyone looked towards Fitz. "She overheard your conversation with May, Coulson and Mack." He pointed towards Mack. "She told me this while she broke down on my shoulder crying her eyes out."

"Skye's my girlfriend. She's different, I love her!" Jemma's voice began to rise.

"Oh yeah, when I changed, how did you handle that?"

"Look the point is, secrets don't help any of us. Skye should've just come clean." Mack intervened.

"What and risk her being locked up? No, I wouldn't let her." Fitz said.

"Oh, you wouldn't let her?"

"We could've handled her in a way that would've kept everyone safe." Mack said.

"It wasn't fair to us, Fitz. We had a right to know." Bobbi replied.

"A right to know? The same way that Sif and the Kree had a right to know?"

"I think this situations a little bit different, mate." Hunter said from the back of the room.

"No, you would've done to her exactly what they would've wanted to!"

"You don't know that! As if I'd let that happen, Fitz!" Jemma said.

"Yes I do know that! You handle her…like Mack just said it, like Skye is something to be locked away in a cage somewhere. We should be protecting her."

"No, Fitz. We're the ones that need protection from her." Mack said. As he said this, Mack noticed that Skye was in the doorway. Fitz and Jemma turned around to look at her with a bag on her shoulder.

She looked heartbroken and destroyed. She glanced at Jemma and starting walking.

She continued walking down the hallway and Jemma left the room to follow her, closely followed by Fitz.

"Skye." Jemma said.

Skye ignored her and carried on walking to the end of the hallway and used her lanyard to leave the base.

Jemma stopped walking towards and Fitz caught up to Jemma and put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

A couple hours later, once Skye was settled in the cage, there was a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Skye shouted.

There wasn't a response and she continued to count the hexagon shapes made out of vibranium.

A few minutes later, there was another knock.

Skye stood up and walked to the door. "I said leave me-" She opened the door. "-alone."

It was May and Skye instantly broke down and to May's surprise, hugged her. May didn't hesitate to return the hug. It was the first hug she'd ever had with her daughter and even though it wasn't the best circumstances to have it, she was relieved that she was hugging her.

"What's wrong Skye?" May was slowly rubbing up and down Skye's back.

"I've lost her." Skye said between sobs.

"What makes you think that?" May pulled away and gestured for Skye to sit on the bed while May closed the door. She sat beside her and wrapped her arm around Skye's shoulders.

"Before, when I was in quarantine, she hated the fact that Raina had changed and she wanted her to be put down. And yesterday, in the conference room in the plane, she was talking about how they're creating more lethal weapons for people like Raina and me." Skye managed to stop her sobs. "She's going to want to put me down. Also, they were all talking about how they need protecting from me when I walked past."

"Don't you even think that for one second, Skye. She loves you and it's clearly obvious. You will learn to control these powers." May lightly grabbed a hold of Skye's chin and turned it to look May in the eye. "So far, I've figured out that your powers react to your high heartrate, when you get nervous or upset."

Skye nodded in reply.

"So we'll continue to practise controlling your emotions in training instead of combat for now. Until we get these powers under complete control. Does that sound like a plan?"

Skye nodded again. "Did you knock before?"

May shook her head. "It was Jemma, I think. When I was walking to you, she was walking in the other direction and she was a bit teared up."

Skye leaned forward and placed her head in her hands. "I need to go and find her."

"You're not really supposed to leave the cage." May said with a stern voice.

"Not supposed to? Is that you're way of saying go but not actually saying it?" Skye let a smirk form on her lips and May's face remained expressionless. "Before I go and search for her, can I just ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"It's gonna take me a while to get my head around the fact that your my mother so do you mind if I just call you May for now?"

"Skye, I've still not got my head around it, so yes."

Skye let out a small laugh and May smiled. Actually smiled.

* * *

Skye walked around the base and couldn't find her anywhere, including Jemma's bunk. Yet she remembered that she hadn't tried her own bunk where they both slept together and this is the last place that she could be.

Luckily she was there. She didn't knock and she walked straight in to see Jemma curled up facing the wall.

"Shouldn't you knock?" Jemma didn't even turn to look who it was.

"No, it's my room." Skye huffed out a laugh. Jemma instantly turned to face her. "But even though this was the last place I was gonna look for you, I didn't expect you to be in here."

Skye walked to her bed and sat on the edge of it by Jemma's feet. Jemma sat up to face her. She opened her mouth for a signal to speak but Skye stopped her straight away.

"Jemma, before you say anything, I think you should hear what I have to say. I love you and I always will, but for now, we need to keep our distance. I don't want to break up. That's the last thing I want but I need to keep you safe. So let's just take a break, okay?" Skye saw Jemma's eyes become watery and she immediately cupped her cheeks. "I love you so much and that is why I'm doing this. I don't want to risk hurting you."

Skye kissed her slowly. It wasn't the best kiss in the world due to them both crying, but they both knew what it meant.

Skye eventually pulled away and brought herself and Jemma up onto their feet and pulled her into a hug. Jemma melted into her embrace and kept her arms around Skye's neck. She wasn't ready to let go, not just yet.

"Jemma." Skye was soon silenced by a kiss. This one was a little more aggressive and passionate. They both lost the concept of time due to being swept up with each other.

Jemma's hands wandered to the buttons of Skye's shirt and undid the top two. She then pulled her shirt off from over her head and continued to kiss her passionately and push her back onto the bed. She slowly crawled up Skye's body until they were face to face and kissed her once again.

Later on, somehow, they ended up on the floor with Jemma curled into Skye. They had a sheet covering them both and they were just staring at the ceiling.

Throughout the whole love-making session, Skye felt vibrations begin to form inside of her but she managed to pull back and stop them by controlling her emotions like May said.

"You know I can't do this again for now right?" Skye eventually said.

Jemma didn't reply. Instead she nodded against Skye's chest.

A couple minutes later Skye realised she couldn't stay there, she had to go back to the cage. She got up and began to put her clothes back on and fix her hair and when she glanced back down to Jemma, she was tearing up. Jemma stood up herself and also began dressing herself. They didn't address the issue of Jemma tears.

"There's one more thing you need to know." Skye said eventually.

Jemma wiped one of her eyes. "I can't wait to hear it." She said sarcastically.

Skye tilted her head and smiled. "If you're going to act like that, then I'm not going to tell you. I'm still trying to work out if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Alright, what is it?" Jemma said while putting her shirt on.

"Remember those DNA tests you did to find out my parents being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"

"You found a match?!" Jemma replied.

Skye nodded. "You're not gonna believe who though."

"Tell me." Jemma said.

"May."

* * *

After Skye explained to Jemma about May being her mother, she left the room and went back to the cage. Jemma and Skye decided to take a break until she could fully control her powers.

When she returned back to the cage, she noticed some new monitoring equipment in the cage. She sighed and got out her laptop and began watching videos on YouTube as she had nothing better to do.

She spent the entire day just sat in the cage and every so often, she was regularly checked by May even though they had cameras in there. She still went to her.

As night grew, Skye pulled out Jemma's shirt and some pyjama shorts and put them on and curled up into a ball and tried to let sleep conquer her. Eventually after some brief crying, sleep overcame her.

* * *

The next day, Coulson was in the cage with Skye and they were eating grilled cheese that he had personally made for her.

"I gotta say Director, no doubt, the best grilled cheese I've ever had."

Coulson nodded and smiled. "Secret ingredient. Don't ask, I will not disclose."

Skye laughed, the first time since being with Jemma. "How are you doing with all the monitoring?"

"I barely notice it." Skye said sarcastically.

"We wouldn't subject you to it if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

"So you're putting me on the gifted index?" Skye said.

"We are. How are you and May handling this?"

"I'm still finding it hard to call her mom. But she keeps checking on me which makes me happy. I've pushed Jemma away too, for now. To keep her safe."

"You know that's best. Once you're powers are under control, everything can go back to normal." Coulson said this more to assure himself than her.

"I've been doing some monitoring of my own. Check this out." She raised her heart monitor. "My entire life I've been searching for my parents and my search ended with answers I didn't expect at all, my mom being someone I have been living with for over a year. Alien mist that turned me into a walking natural disaster with a friend dead-"

"Hey." Coulson interrupted her. She was blaming everything on herself. He stood up and sat down next to her. "Trip was not your fault."

"My point is, I'm steady. Nothing is shaking. I'm starting them before they start." Skye was immediately thinking to last night when she was with Jemma.

"That's good."

"If I can keep working on this, I can be back in the field in no time." Skye said with a smile.

"I need to go back to my office and work on a few things, I'll be back soon alright?"

"Yeah sure. Bye AC."

Coulson smiled and shut the door, leaving with the empty bowls.

* * *

"She's acting like everything will go back to normal." Coulson said.

"That's what she does. Does she know we're putting her on the index?" May asked.

"Yeah. She does seem to be getting control of her powers."

"That's good but, we barely understand them. Other than they are strong."

"Catastrophically so."

"Protocol is anyone on the index undergoes a full psych-eval and threat assessment."

"You need to bring in someone from outside." Coulson turned to look at May.

"Someone we can trust."

Coulson raised his eyebrows and turned back to the screen with Skye's profile on it. "I know who I'd call. If it weren't a thing."

"Andrew? It's not a thing. He might say no."

"Reach out. See what he says." Coulson turned around and walked to his desk.

* * *

May walked past the lab where Jemma and Bobbi were both located.

Bobbi saw May walk past and immediately turned to Jemma.

"Wonder where she's off to." Bobbi said casually.

"Another question on a long list of questions I don't have answers to." Jemma glanced at Bobbi and then looked back at her computer.

Bobbi turned to see what she was working on.

"What is it?"

"Coulson asked me to complete Skye's index file to the best of my ability. I'm afraid my best is woefully insufficient." Jemma clicked on a button to show Bobbi Skye's new DNA.

"Bizarre. The extra macro molecules."

Jemma shook her head. "Raina's DNA is the same. The mist triggered something inside of them. Something waiting to be activated. But Skye how is able to-"

Jemma was interrupted by Fitz entering the room.

"Sorry I'm just looking for…ah." Fitz walked over to a case. "Got it." He swiftly walked out of the room.

Bobbi gave a pointed look to Jemma. "-able to create a vibrational force, that I don't understand at all."

"How long are you gonna be-"

"He lied to me." Jemma said harshly.

"We're spies. We lie for a living. His intentions were good. He wanted to protect a friend."

Jemma turned to face Bobbi. "From me? And how is that protecting her?"

Bobbi shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I love her and they kept this from me. It hurts that they'd do this. A betrayal of trust like that changes everything."

* * *

After May brought in her ex-husband, Andrew followed Jemma into the lab where she was explaining Skye's vitals.

May and Fitz were next to each other while she was doing so.

"I did not know you were married."

May looked up from her papers. "Now you do." She began to read again.

"He seems nice." May looked up and rolled her eyes.

May walked over to Andrew. "I'll take you to her."

"I appreciate the extensive and thorough debrief." Andrew said to Jemma.

"My pleasure." Jemma smiled.

Andrew and May began to exit the lab.

"Let me talk to her first. Skye might have a reaction."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Let me know what you thought. Send me prompts in the reviews. I'm 50/50 on whether I'm going to take this story off-track or keep it on track with the series. You tell me._

 _-Rach._


	5. Mother-In-Law?

_**Hiya. I'm sorry. I've not been posting, I know. I get new followers everyday and it should make me write but I've just not had the chance to or had the motive to. This isn't an excuse but one of my grandparents died the other week and it sucks…so I'm doing this to get my mind off of it.**_

 _ **There is still no cure for laziness. Btw #TeamSHIELD for the Dubsmash War.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as I am currently waiting for the email off of Joss Whedon telling me that I do…I think I'm just going to have to send another email to him about it…**_

 _ **Also, thank you to you all who favourited/followed and commented on this story. You don't understand how much it actually means to me. 3**_

 _Previously: Jemma shook her head. "Raina's DNA is the same. The mist triggered something inside of them. Something waiting to be activated. But Skye how is able to-"_

 _Jemma was interrupted by Fitz entering the room._

" _Sorry I'm just looking for…ah." Fitz walked over to a case. "Got it." He swiftly walked out of the room._

 _Bobbi gave a pointed look to Jemma. "-able to create a vibrational force, that I don't understand at all."_

" _How long are you gonna be-"_

" _He lied to me." Jemma said harshly._

" _We're spies. We lie for a living. His intentions were good. He wanted to protect a friend."_

 _Jemma turned to face Bobbi. "From me? And how is that protecting her?"_

 _Bobbi shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I love her and they kept this from me. It hurts that they'd do this. A betrayal of trust like that changes everything."_

 _ **Enjoy! :P**_

* * *

 _ **The Strangest Show on Earth**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

It turns out Skye did have a negative reaction after all.

"You're kidding right? A shrink?" Skye looked at her with disbelief.

"It's not personal." May's face was expressionless.

"Hell it's not personal! It's a shrink!" Skye retaliated.

"Daisy, it's standard procedure for anyone-" May was cut off.

"I know. But I'm not just on the Index. I'm also an agent and your daughter." Skye's hands were flapping around everywhere.

"Exactly. So you know this is non-negotiable."

Skye didn't reply. Instead, she just looked up to the ceiling and sighed shaking her head. Her stubbornness wasn't getting her anywhere this time.

May stood up from leaning on the table and started to walk over to Skye.

"Andrew is good." May continued to walk closer to her daughter. "He's done this before."

"So have I. I grew up in the system." May's face began to show expression at her daughter's retaliation. "I've been through enough of these to know that I hate them."

Skye turned around. She was done with this conversation and her mother's antagonising stare.

May was hurt by her daughter's choice of words but she didn't let it show. She decided to take a different approach.

"You'll like this one." May said.

Skye remained facing the wall. "Yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because I was married to him." May said with a smirk which was immediately removed when Skye turned around to face her.

"Is he-"

"No, he's not your father. We'll have that discussion another time."

* * *

"Tell me about the wedding." Skye said as she leaned forward towards the man. "I'm thinking my mom could go either way: understated or full bridezilla. She can be a…control freak."

"Your mother?" Skye merely nodded. "She found you." Andrew finally said with a smile.

"You knew she had a daughter?" Skye asked.

Andrew nodded. "She used to talk about you when you was a baby. I've seen a couple pictures of you as a baby." Andrew smiled at a thought. "You look the exact same as you did when you was a baby."

"I've not even thought about baby pictures."

"Anyway, we'll talk about that later. I'm not here to discuss my ex." Andrew said with a slight smile and a stern voice.

"Did you guys have actual conversations?" Andrew's smile began to grow bigger. "You know like pillow talk? Or was it pillow stern looks?"

"How long are you going to deflect?" Andrew asked with an amused expression.

"Barely in and outcomes the pyscho-babble." Skye said.

"It's not pyscho-babble. It's just a word that describes what you're doing." There was a brief pause as Andrew held up a folder. "I've read your history. And I know this isn't your first rodeo-"

"Speaking of. _The Cavalry_." Skye deepened her voice at those two words. "You must know what really happe-" Skye was cut off.

She didn't mean to strike a nerve, she was just curious about her mother and what actually happened. Skye wanted to understand the trauma she experienced and what she had to do.

"Stop." Andrew said.

"The tone. Something you both have in common." Skye leaned back against the wall. She was done pushing.

"Hmm." Andrew let out a forced smile. "Why did you shoot yourself?"

"It wasn't like that. It was an ICER. I'm not suicidal." Skye said.

"I didn't say that you were." It was Andrew's turn to lean forward and press. "It's an aggressive move."

"I did what I had to do to protect my team." Skye retaliated. She was beginning to feel anger.

"Of course. You're an agent. And I imagine you must be afraid that you're going to lose that."

Skye stared at him for a few moments before she looked away. Regardless if they were potentially related or whatever, she was done with this 'therapy'.

Andrew leaned back. "We eloped." Skye's attention was back on the man. "We didn't want a big wedding. And no, it wasn't Vegas. Although, Melinda does love Vegas." Andrew looked down at the floor and smiled more to himself than her.

Skye huffed out a smile. "I also shot myself because I couldn't stop was I was doing." She finally confessed.

"How does it feel, when it's happening?" Andrew asked.

"It's terrifying."

* * *

An hour or two later, Bobbi and Coulson are investigating in Wisconsin while May and Andrew are discussing Skye.

"Single or double?" May asks.

"Pfft. Seriously?" Andrew walks over to the counter.

"If I were to ask you what's going on, you wouldn't tell me right?"

"Even though she's your daughter?" May looked up from pouring the alcohol. "Yeah she may have mentioned that. I'm glad you found her Melinda." Andrew smiled.

"Me too." She had a smile on her face as she continued to pour the scotch.

"I told her we eloped." Andrew eventually said.

"Ah, so a little gossip won you some points."

"I appreciate you giving me permission to disclose details when necessary." Andrew pushed himself off of the counter he was leaning on to grab the glass of scotch off of May.

"Mm-hm."

"She thinks the world of you." Andrew said.

"I taught her to fire an automatic. Of course she likes me." May said with a smirk.

"And her being your daughter."

"That too." May said.

Then they both clinked their glasses but yet didn't drink the alcohol.

"Seeing anyone?" Andrew finally chirped.

May shot him a _Seriously?_ glare towards her ex-husband as he leaned back against the counter he was propped up against before.

"All work and no play." Andrew said.

"When I multi-task I make mistakes."

Andrew hummed in agreement. "Sounds like there's a story there."

May looked down at her glass. "I saw a frame on your desk. Girlfriend pics?" Andrew smiled into his glass as he finally took a sip. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

Andrew lowered his glass and let out a huff of a laugh. "Tell me about your mistake and I'll tell you about it."

May huffed too. "I don't care that much."

Andrew watched her take a mouthful of scotch and couldn't stop himself from smiling at the woman he once loved.

"You look good."

May almost, _almost_ revealed a blush as she looked up to him briefly and looked back down.

"You hungry?" As she said this Fitz was walking into the kitchen.

Andrew raised his eyebrows in a mock surprise. "I'm not that hungry."

May let out a full laugh and smile which caused Fitz to immediately leave and go to the lab.

* * *

As Fitz walked into the lab he was pacing straight towards the microwave that they had in the lab which was used for experiments and not cups of tea.

As he walked towards the microwave he spoke to Jemma before she could even properly acknowledge his presence.

"Won't stay long, just need to use the microwave." He held up his cup to prove that he wasn't lying even though she wasn't looking. She seemed to be intently staring at a picture of Skye on her computer, presumably her Index file. "Didn't want to disturb May and her _ex_."

"Disturb them from?" Jemma asked, prompting him to explain further.

Fitz was meddling with the settings on the microwave as he spoke. "They're in the kitchen talking."

"Oh." Jemma continued to look down, giving the impression she wasn't that interested. She may have survived Hydra, but she wasn't that good at supressing her emotions and tone of voice. "What were they talking about?" She looked up to Fitz who was still meddling. "Is it about…Skye's condition?" There was a brief pause as she mentioned her girlfr-Skye's name.

"No. It was personal. It seems May isn't a good cook." Fitz went back to meddling with the microwave.

Jemma dropped the act of not being that interested as she moved away from her computer. "Something Agent May doesn't excel at." Jemma smiled as she folded her arms. "Interesting."

"Don't act like that, she could be your mother-in-law. But, he-he teased her about it." Fitz voice was becoming more of a whisper. "And she was laughing."

Jemma walked over to him. "Oh, he makes her laugh. Clearly she still likes him, and have you seen the way he look at her?"

"Yeah, I have eyes Jemma, of course I've seen."

"I wonder what happened between them, why it ended?" Jemma said.

"They're an odd pair. He listens for a living and she doesn't speak." Fitz said as a joke but Jemma seemed too serious about this.

"True, but you know what they say about opposites? Me and Skye were for instance." Jemma's perkiness in her voice soon disappeared as soon as she mentioned Skye.

"Were?" Fitz asked.

Jemma was about to speak but she was cut off by the beeping of the monitor. She rushed over to see that the beeping was to signal Skye's loss of control with her powers.

"It's Skye. Get May and Dr. Garner now!" Jemma said to Fitz and they both immediately rushed out of the room.

* * *

The whole Bus was shaking. May, Fitz, Andrew and Jemma ran up the ramp avoiding sparks the best way they could.

May was leading the small group up the metal stairs. As another set of sparks flew May spoke. "Dammit Skye!"

As they entered the Cage, it appeared that Skye was sleeping and wasn't aware of what she was doing. May entered first and immediately located Skye tossing and turning in the bed. It was a nightmare.

Andrew followed May into the room and went to Skye's side and gently tried to wake her up. Jemma stayed behind him as she didn't want to cause anything more to happen.

"Skye. You need to wake up. Skye." Andrew gently shook her awake and Skye's eyes were immediately on May.

"You're doing this, you're shaking the room, you need to stop it." May said to her.

"Okay, okay." Skye said shakily. She took a breath and concentrated on the vibrations she was releasing.

"She needs a sedative." Jemma said.

"No, it's good. Stop it." Fitz said.

The vibrations eventually evened out and Skye let out a shaky breath and didn't dare to look at Jemma.

Andrew stood up and looked at May. "I'm going to stay."

May nodded and moved out of the doorway. "Come on, everybody out."

Skye glanced at Jemma for a brief moment and looked away. Jemma's choice of words hurt and as she left the room, Skye felt a bit of relief.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I need your thoughts. Leave a comment to let me know you're still reading. Just to be sure. Also, I might have some skimmons fluff coming soon. Emphasis on the word might. –Rach.


	6. That's so not gonna happen

_**I am so sorry. I literally am. I just lack the motivation to write and I've decided now to do it because I've got a week off college and I owe it to you all.**_

 _ **THANK YOU to you all because I've reached 102 followers on this story. I actually can't believe it so thank you to every single one of you. I sincerely mean it.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as I am currently waiting for the email off of Joss Whedon telling me that I do…**_

 _Previously:_ _"Skye. You need to wake up. Skye." Andrew gently shook her awake and Skye's eyes were immediately on May._

" _You're doing this, you're shaking the room, you need to stop it." May said to her._

" _Okay, okay." Skye said shakily. She took a breath and concentrated on the vibrations she was releasing._

" _She needs a sedative." Jemma said._

" _No, it's good. Stop it." Fitz said._

 _The vibrations eventually evened out and Skye let out a shaky breath and didn't dare to look at Jemma._

 _Andrew stood up and looked at May. "I'm going to stay."_

 _May nodded and moved out of the doorway. "Come on, everybody out."_

 _Skye glanced at Jemma for a brief moment and looked away. Jemma's choice of words hurt and as she left the room, Skye felt a bit of relief._

 _ **Onto the story…**_

* * *

 _ **The Strangest Show on Earth**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

As Skye glanced at her biometer watch, she watched her pulse gradually decrease. A technique she had learnt from her mom.

"Under 70." Her breath was still slightly ragged but she was slowly evening it out.

Andrew continued his slow pacing until he reached the table near the door.

"How are you doing that?" He was genuinely intrigued.

"My mom taught me. Focus on a single point, let everything else become noise disappearing in the background."

"But it doesn't disappear. You're just pushing it aside. Which is why when you were dreaming the tremors started." Andrew clarified.

Skye looked down to the floor. Clueless in what to respond with.

Andrew crossed his arms. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember." Skye said as she leant back against the vibranium wall.

"You seem defensive."

"Because you keep pressing." Skye retaliated.

"Because whatever you're feeling was strong enough to shake this entire plane."

"Well, I don't know, so how about you show me an ink blot and I'll tell you about my first time?" Skye said sarcastically.

Andrew let out a chuckle. "Humour, so that's your thing? It's an effective way to avoid thinking about how monumentally painful your life is right now." Andrew said as he sat on the chair.

"Great pep talk, thanks." Skye said.

"Sarcasm. Same purpose. Avoidance strategy."

"What am I avoiding exactly?"

"The truth." Andrew said immediately. "That you're different now. That you have abilities. Abilities triggered by pain and either you face that, or you don't sleep again."

Skye paused. "I dreamed that I was on mission, looking through the scope on my rifle. Next thing I knew, I was on the other side. The rifle was trained on me."

"Going from an agent to-"

"Yeah, being on the INDEX. And I know SHIELD's policy for people on the INDEX." The room started to shake. "I have executed that policy."

"Okay, Skye I need you to stop." Skye looked around as Andrew spoke. "Just calm down, take a breath."

"The room is shaking." Skye clarified.

"Right, which is why you need to breathe."

"No, this isn't me, I'm not doing this."

* * *

After a considerably amount of time spent counting hexagons and waiting for Andrew to come back, Skye left the room to see what was actually happening.

Skye left the cage and was overhearing the conversation between her mother and Andrew.

"Not okay? It's Skye's lunatic father. Leading Coulson into a trap. Civilians could be hurt, I acted quickly."

"And me and Skye we do what?" Andrew said.

"Same as if we were on base. Stay in the cage and continue your evaluation."

"That's so not gonna happen." Skye said from behind May.

"This is not a negotiation, Skye. You're staying on the Bus. We can't let you near your father. He's a monster."

"If Coulson needs backup-"

"He'll have it. We don't need you." May said.

"Yes you do."

"Daisy, I'm your mother and-"

"My father's involved and for better or worse, I assume I matter to him and we could use that." Skye said.

"I'm with May. This is an emotional rollercoaster that you shouldn't be anywhere near."

"Right, we can't risk you losing control." May said.

"I won't." Skye said with confidence.

"You don't know that." Andrew said.

"Yes I do. I know that because those windows aren't shattered into a million pieces right now because this plane isn't coming apart. I am feeling all of it, I'm locking it down just like you trained me to do."

"Having contact with your father is a bad idea, you can't control your feelings-"

"I'll ICE myself." Skye interrupts. "Look you put me on the INDEX. You're doing my intake assessment, how about we let my dad know."

* * *

At the back of the football field, May quickly ran over the plan.

"Okay, so I'll have a gun to your neck and we'll walk you over. He won't know who you are so I'll have to introduce you."

"Alright." Skye said.

"This'll be over soon. I promise."

"I know mom." Skye immediately hugged May and even though May wasn't a big people person, she immediately returned the hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you." May said with a smile on her face as she pulled away. "Let's get this over with."

As they walked on the football field they could vaguely hear the conversation.

"Is that my dad?" Skye asked quietly.

"Yeah, get ready."

"…what you do to people like us. We want you to stop."

"How about her?" May said with the gun pointed to Skye's neck.

"Melinda." Cal said.

"May." Coulson also said.

Cal let out a small chuckle at himself and Coulson saying her full name. "Who even is this? Is she on the INDEX too?"

"She's-"

"My name's Daisy. Your Daisy." Skye said.

"Daisy. What have they done to you?" Cal said with shock.

"We put her on the INDEX. Now we decide, contain her or put her down." May said as she pushed the barrel of the gun further into Skye's neck. Your call."

"She's our daughter, Melinda."

"Not to me, not after she was changed."

Skye was hurt by her mother's words but she knew it wasn't true. They still felt real.

"Tell me they didn't hurt you." Cal slowly walked towards them.

"Talk to me! Not her." May said. "Now you let these people go, or your daughter dies."

"No, no, no. I've just found you, I can't lose you again. Don't you see what they do? You've been changed and it scares the hell out of them. I think it's wonderful."

Skye just stared at him with fear.

"I can help. So, tell me, what's your thing? I'm hoping it's wings."

"Talk to me! Not her!" May demanded.

"They've raised you. Brainwashed you." Cal shakes his head at May.

"You won't kill her." Cal turns back to Coulson. "The truth is, you're capable of such things. That's what I'm trying to teach this whole damn town. I don't even know if they're listening." Cal turns to the man behind him. "Maybe they'll listen to you."

Cal holds up the microphone and the man takes it. As he opens his mouth, a dome of blue light appears again surrounding Cal. The eyeless man reappears and takes Cal somewhere and everyone is just stood there, clueless.

At the back of the football field, a woman shouts, "End this now!"

Almost immediately, Coulson runs to the microphone at the same time the man does, but the man beats him to it. As soon as the man picks it up, Coulson twists the man's arm, forcing him to drop the microphone and then swiftly knocks him unconscious.

As this occurs, Andrew appears to take Skye away from the scene, to prevent her from losing control.

"Skye, take this." May hands her a gun and Andrew drags her away.

As they run, May begins to walk over to the man beside the other end of the football field. She begins by kicking him the chest which barely affects him at all. She hits him with numerous punches but they don't seem to hurt him.

As she swings again, the man ducks and picks her up and flings her over his shoulders causing her to fall on the floor. He charges again at her as soon as she is back on her feet and pushes her again, causing to her to fly back another couple feet.

As they continue to fight, Andrew and Skye reach the other side of the field watching the fights continue. The woman begins to make her way onto the field but Bobbi stops her in her tracks as she swings at her with her batons and manages to hit her.

As soon as they begin to fight, Bobbi notices her fingers end with razors which immediately makes her extra wary of the woman's punches. Bobbi ends up dropping one of her batons due to the woman clawing it out of her hand.

Bobbi grabs her baton from the floor and follows the woman into the shower rooms of the football field.

"Carla? You should turn yourself in." As Bobbi continued to walk into the room, Carla charged at from where she was hidden, but Bobbi managed to block her attack.

"I've already tried that. No thanks."

They began to attack again but Bobbi's baton was knocked out of her hand again and she was pushed back onto the table. But Bobbi used that distraction to her advantage as she used her leg to push the woman away and flip her over. Once the woman regained her balance, Bobbi continued her attack and pushed her into the shelves on the wall. As Carla regained her composure, she used the table for support to stand back up, but Bobbi was already on the other side and used it to knock her unconscious.

* * *

May was still fighting the man and she kept aiming for his feet and she was attempting to get him on the floor. The first few times worked but the she changed her tactics and decided to use a football hat to try and knock him out but he instead punched right through it and it split into two.

He eventually caught her and pinned her against one of the football obstacles, but she managed to get of his grasp and flip him over and kicked him, stopping him from moving for a while.

As their fight ended, Skye began to lose her control of breathing. She kept reiterating what her father said about how they treat _people like us_.

Her eyes immediately went to the short skinny man with numerous cases running away from the scene. Coulson intervened and knocked him to the floor. Coulson grabbed one of the cases and ran back over to the man.

"No! No! Please!" The man begged, but Coulson didn't listen. Instead he knocked him out by hitting him across the face instantaneously.

Skye lost control as she saw the man being cuffed and she immediately felt the floor shaking. As the floor was shaking her mom and Coulson looked up to see her breathing become erratic.

Skye managed to stop the shaking but as she looked down, bruises were beginning to form on her arms and as she looked up, her vision was getting blurry and the last thing she saw were her mom and Coulson running towards her.

* * *

Skye was beginning to regain consciousness and she felt something weighing down the bed by her feet. As her eyes open she saw Jemma leaning over her with her hands on either side of her body.

"Jemma." Skye said sleepily.

"You're awake. You're probably feeling a little drowsy." Jemma said.

Skye immediately scanned her surroundings and realised she was back in the cage with Andrew and May stood towards the back.

Skye began to sit up. "We gave you something to help you sleep."

Skye lifted up her hands to see them tinted a shade of purple.

"Why do I have these bruises?" Skye looked up.

"I ran some tests. The bruising was caused by capillary ruptures in your arms. X-rays showed more than 75 hairline fractures from your clavicle to your fingers." Jemma said.

"I-I don't understand." Skye looked up to her mom.

"You weren't stopping your powers Skye, you were directing them inward." Andrew said.

Skye looked at Jemma and Jemma was looking back at Skye with sorrow. Skye was the first to look away. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I made the casts from compression microfibers to help contain the shaking and minimize the damage." Jemma said. Skye looked down as she realised there was no cure for this.

May stepped forward. "That's not what she means Jemma." Skye looked up to her mom. "We'll figure this out Skye."

* * *

Skye went back to sleep as the drowsiness wasn't wearing away. Once Jemma was certain Skye was asleep, she left the cage to go to Coulson's office.

"..What do you mean other?" Coulson asked Jemma. Skye's index profile was on the screen facing them both.

"Gifted is both insufficient and too broad. I believe there are two categories we're dealing with." Jemma walked to the front of Coulson's desk and pointed to the papers in front of him. "Enhanced is what I would suggest we call people like David Angar, Mike Peterson. People whose gifts were man-made. Skye and Raina, this was inside them. A part of them."

"We need to understand more about their powers. Especially how to stop them, in case that becomes necessary."

Jemma's head dropped. Fear began to build inside her of what they could potentially do to Skye if something happened.

"This is a priority, Agent Simmons."

Jemma nodded. "Understood, sir."

As Jemma turned to leave, Coulson spoke again. "And Jemma, keep this between us. Don't bring anyone else in."

Jemma nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

May decided to escort Andrew off of the plane to the SUV to take him home.

"I left Coulson and Skye copies of my report."

"I assume you're recommending Skye be removed from act of duty."

"I'm recommending Skye leave SHIELD altogether. It's too much for her to deal with emotionally, physically. She needs to be somewhere safe to do that." Andrew said.

"She _is_ safe. With us. With _me_." May stated.

"You really believe that?" Andrew said as they walked down the ramp of the Bus. "After Bahrain? You, better than anyone, knows how badly this can end."

"We're as close to a family Skye has." May said. "She likes you. Would you consider consulting for us?"

"No. I can suggest someone but it can't be me." Andrew stated and May nodded. "SHIELD hasn't changed. None of it's changed. There was a reason I moved on back then. I have another reason now. Goodbye Melinda."

Andrew got into the back of the car and May began walking up the ramp once the car started moving.

* * *

Skye stayed in her own room with Jemma that night. They were both laid on the bed, Skye being curled up into Jemma.

"What am I going to do Jemma?" Skye eventually said.

"I don't know." Jemma kissed the top of her head. "I wish I could tell you, but just know whatever happens, I'm here for you and I always will be. Everyone cares for you and you're never going to face this alone."

Skye lifted her head and kissed Jemma on the lips. It was perfectly sweet and innocent.

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thanks for reading and post some reviews, gives me the incentive to post quicker! –Rach._


End file.
